


Corner of the World 13: The Accident

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [13]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident occurs while Clark and Lex fool around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 13: The Accident

Lex was happily humming to himself as his mind soared in the realm of pure science. He had finally made the definitive breakthrough on the compound, successfully creating a chemically enhanced, yet organically based fertilizer. After being forced to put the scientific work on the back burner as business had taken over his life, Lex had finally returned to it at the beginning of the week. His theories had proven to be true, and, before he knew it, he had his compound sitting in a petri dish in front of him. Not wanting to be overconfident, he took his work home with him that weekend, intending to go over the equations and formulae once more before beginning the initial testing on Monday.

Lex loved science. If he'd had his way, he would have skipped Yale business entirely in favor of forced him to be an engineering major, Lex would have gotten his degree in chemsitry rather than biochemical engineering. But Lionel thought he knew best, and had chosen Lex's path for him.

Before Lex's fear of hospitals had developed, he'd wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. Even after the accident and the onset of his fear, he retained his fascination with anything scientific. His father gave him a chemistry set to help keep his mind occupied while he recovered. For months Lex had tried to develop a compound to make his hair grow back, but there was only so much he could do with the basic set.

Science became the perfect escape. The lab that his father built for him in the basement of the mansion sheltered Lex through some of the darkest days of his mother's illness. After she died, it became a way to hide from his father's unexpected rages and even more frightening silences.

The lab was also the place he created the drugs he sold at the clubs. He only bought in the very beginning, so he could discover their chemical makeup. Once he learned all he needed to know about them, Lex began making various drugs to sell. It had been a profitable business; Lex had hidden all his profits in an account that, as far as he knew, Lionel knew nothing about. It was his security. Protection, just in case Lionel decided that smacking him around with pool cues wasn't as satisfying as disowning him completely.

Lionel had disappeared after the night he'd beaten Lex. He hadn't even looked for his son, as far as Lex could tell. And since ... he'd gotten a very formal notice informing him that the annual Luthor Christmas party was canceled that year, as well as note saying that Lex was invited to the informal gathering on Christmas day at Lionel's mansion. The only other contact he'd had from Metropolis was a drunken phone call from Dominic on Christmas Day. But nothing from Lionel.

Lex tried not to care. When asked about his father on Christmas by the Kents, he'd simply told them that Lionel was out of the country on business.

"Of course he called me this morning," Lex had said, picking at the cinnamon roll that Clark had baked for breakfast. "We talked. It's all good between us, now. He just said he was ... not thinking that night." Then he'd smiled and changed the subject.

Clark didn't believe him, of course. When they had been alone, the teen had attempted to comfort Lex, to make him feel better.

But Lex didn't need cheering up, not really. It was more fun to spend the holiday with the Kents than spending time with his father had ever been.

That had been almost a week ago. Since, Lex had seen Clark only twice, since the teen was still grounded. He'd gone over to the Kents' the previous evening, to plan today. Yesterday had been the last day of Clark's punishment for the party. With Clark a free man, he and Lex decided to spend Clark's first day of freedom together. Lex had halfheartedly suggested they go to the movies, maybe dinner.

Clark's smile was so lustful that Lex's throat got tight and face warm. Luckily, the Kents had been out of the room at the time, or they might have locked their son up and castrated Lex, thus ending Clark's idea of the perfect Saturday afternoon.

Clark was supposed to arrive around one-ish. Lex had been working with the door to his office open since eleven. He'd told Damien to send Clark directly to his office, no matter what. Lex wanted to know the moment his lover arrived.

However, Lex was so far away from reality that he didn't even realize that Clark was in the room until the teen accidentally knocked over his soda.

"Darn it!" Clark swore, catching the glass before it shattered on the hard wood floor.

Jerking in surprise, Lex looked up. "Clark," he said, rubbing his eyes with one ink-coated hand. "How long have you been here?"

Clark was kneeling on the ground, trying to blot the spilled soda with his sweater, which he had balled in his hands. Grinning up at Lex, he replied, "About forty-five minutes."

"Leave it, angel; the staff will clean it." Lex rose, putting his pen down, looking at his hands in disbelief.

He had grabbed a ball point pen that he'd accidentally taken home from the plant It was a cheap one, bought by the bulk from an office supply store, 20 for $1.99. Somehow, the pen had leaked over his hands, globs of it sticking to his fingers, streaks of it on the back of his right hand.

Disgusted, Lex pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and tried to wipe off the ink as he walked around the desk to his lover.

It refused to come off.

Clark, by this time, was standing, gazing at Lex through amused and affectionate eyes. "I was wondering when you would notice the ink. You kept rubbing the tip of the pen with your fingers, and then running it over the back of your hand. The rest ... I've never seen someone have so much trouble writing with a pen before."

Making a face, Lex asked, "Why didn't you interrupt me?"

"I tried. You didn't hear me. Besides, I don't mind. You were really cute, all wrapped up in your work." He brushed his lips over Lex's. "You were humming."

"I was not."

"You were humming Christmas carols."

Lex widened his eyes. "No!"

"Yes." Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist. "Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the whupbm."

Lex stuck his tongue down Clark's throat, cutting him off. Kissing him deeply, Lex stroked his tongue before pulling back slightly.

"Don't," he whispered into Clark's lips.

"At one point," Clark whispered back, brushing his lips over Lex's again, "you were humming 'It's a Small World.'"

"Stop." Lex shivered as Clark inched his hands underneath Lex's shirt, caressing his tired back. Broad, work-roughened fingers smoothed gently over the fading bruises, warm hands spreading shivers through Lex. "Clark?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you dressed up?" Lex slid his fingers between the buttons of Clark's shirt. They found an undershirt beneath, stretching over developing muscles. He clawed into the fabric, nails scratching Clark's belly.

Clark wiggled his body slightly in response as his cheek, pressed into Lex's, warmed. "We've hardly seen each other for two weeks. Well, alone, anyway. And every time you've come over to my house, you looked nice. So I wanted to look nice for you."

Pulling his fingers out, Lex began to toy with the buttons of Clark's shirt. It was deep red and very soft; Lex knew it had been one of Clark's Christmas presents. He had been tempted to buy Clark clothes as well, but had decided against the plan. Jonathan would view it as charity, no matter what Lex's intentions. Besides, no fifteen year old boy wants clothes for Christmas. Not from his boyfriend, at any rate.

"I would have thought you looked nice if you came over wearing nothing but ratty jeans and a work-stained tee shirt. With holes," he told Clark, undoing to the top few buttons. He leaned closer and kissed Clark's neck, breathing in the warm skin and clean scent.

Silky lips brushed over his skull. "I know. But I wanted to look special."

"You do realize I'm just going to take your clothes off you, right?"

Clark pulled away, a huge grin on his face. "Yup." He bounced a few times on the soles of his feet.

Lex's smile was amused. "Horny, huh?"

Taking him by the hands, Clark began walking backwards, leading them from the room. "Very. I haven't had sex for two whole weeks."

Widening his eyes, Lex said in mock amazement, "Really? Neither have I. How strange."

"Oh, very funny." Kissing Lex's hand, Clark continued backwards towards Lex's room. "You know, it's partly your fault I got grounded in the first place."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I heard a lot of those kids that showed up to the party came because they heard there were going to be fireworks. Now where do you suppose they heard that?" He glared at Lex.

"I'm as lost as you are."

"Lex? Did you tell anyone?"

He shrugged. "I may have mentioned it to a few people when I was getting coffee. But only because I heard them talking about the party, and I wanted it to be a roaring success."

Clark rolled his eyes, bumping into the bedroom door. Opening it, he tugged Lex inside. "It wasn't supposed to be a party." He closed the door, thrusting Lex against it in order to ravage his mouth. When they were both breathless, Clark began walking backwards again, dragging Lex to the bed. "Pete, Chloe, maybe Lana and a few others were coming over to watch a movie or something. I don't know how all those people found out."

Slightly unsteady from Clark's assault, Lex attempted to gather his thoughts while walking with a growing erection. "Please, Clark. Everyone knew your parents were out of town. They were all planning to go over to your house anyway."

Frowning, Clark fell onto the bed. Sitting up, he asked, "Then, even if just you had been over - like I had wanted in the first place - it would have turned into a party?"

Lex shook his head, leaning into Clark. Kissing his cheek, he answered, "No. Because, if I had been there, I would have sent them all away." His fingers nimbly raced down the button's on Clark's shirt.

"Instead, you just brought your date over," he said accusingly, shrugging out of the red shirt and tossing it onto the floor.

"It wasn't a date, angel. I told you that." He began nuzzling Clark by the ear, lips and tongue busily working the skin. "And I wanted to see you. To tell you about the fireworks. So, I got Theresa really drunk and told her we were going to a party."

Clark smirked, tugging at Lex's shirt, trying to get it over his head. "Did she have fun?"

"She made out with a football player." Lex shrugged out of the shirt. "Had the more fun than she'd had in a long time. Apparently, the crowd she was with at school was fairly dull." Grabbing Clark's undershirt, he yanked it over the teen's head. It got caught around his nose, causing Clark to snort, head jerking back.

Giggling, Clark pulled it off. "You are so talented, Lex," he said, leaning forward to plant a trail of fiery kisses along Lex's collarbone. "Your skills in the bedroom astound me."

Lex buried his face in Clark's hair, rubbing the silky strand along his face. One hand trailed down the teen's neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps. The other toyed with Clark's nipple. "Clark? Don't tease me before sex."

"During sex, there's nothing to tease you about," Clark protested, pulling Lex into his lap. "Before sex is the only time I can get a clear shot." His teeth sank into Lex's nipple, effectively erasing the older man's snappy comeback.

"Jesus," he sighed instead, hand clutching tightly in Clark's hair, forcing him to remain where he was.

"Lige thad?" Clark asked wetly around the hardening nipple.

Cold air hit Lex’s sensitive skin, causing a full body shudder to wrack through Lex. "God, yes." He rocked his hardened member against Clark's, wrapping his legs around Clark's torso.

Encouraged, Clark licked across Lex's breastbone to his other nipple. Biting down first to send a shoot of welcome pain directly to Lex's cock, he began sucking, rocking his body into Lex's. Both men began moaning softly as their cloth covered cocks rubbed against each other. Lex's fingers were buried in Clark's hair, clenching convulsively, holding his lover to him.

"Too many clothes," Clark gasped, falling back on the bed. He thrust his hips into Lex's, trying to increase the pressure between them.

"Yes." Lex thrust harder, almost mindlessly onto Clark, trying to get more contact, shudders of pleasure washing through him.

"We should undress."

"Yes."

"Lex?" It was almost a moan as Lex bit the lobe of Clark's ear, tugging gently.

With a tortured sigh, Lex wiggled out of Clark's embrace, sliding down the bed. His hands were at Clark's fly, undoing the zipper and button with easy grace. Sliding his fingers in both the boxers and waistband of Clark's pants, Lex stripped the teen in one violent gesture.

Clark gasped as his cock was freed from its confines.

Lex stepped out of his slacks, then climbed back on top of Clark, trapping their cocks together. Threading his hands into Clark's hair, Lex propped himself above his lover, gazing into his eyes.

"Are you going to hum while we have sex?" Clark asked throatily. He ran his hands up Lex's back, fingers dancing along the spine.

Lips quirking, Lex answered, "You never know. I'm in a really good mood today." He leaned down, wetting the bow of Clark's lip with his tongue, before deepening the kiss.

"Why so happy?" the teen responded when he mouth was free. His fingers were now playing in the cleft of Lex's ass, causing Lex's breath to hitch as the sensitive skin was explored.

"Do I need a better reason than I get to have you today?"

"Is that why?"

His body bucked, stomach clenching as Clark dipped lower, ghosting over the puckered skin around his opening. Taking a shuddering breath, Lex began to thrust against Clark, their cocks sliding over one another as he did.

"Yes. And no. This morning I received the results from the last batch of test my doctor performed."

Clark swallowed hard, eyes falling closed. "And?"

"And I'm in great health. Better than I have been in a while. No trace of any kind of illness in me at all."

Blue eyes gazed into his again. "That's wonderful."

"Yes. It is." Lex pinched Clark's nipple gently, causing the teen to arch into him. The teen's cock rammed into Lex's belly, the dull pain translated as pleasure by his body, making his body wrack and ache for more. "My HIV test was in too. So that's out of the way."

Clark's fingers paused their perusal. "I didn't know you were being tested."

Lex shrugged, fighting to keep from thrusting back into Clark's fingers, which were lightly resting on his ass cheek. "I didn't think there was much chance; I've been really careful these last few years. But, I wanted to be sure. For you. So I had my doctor test me. It was negative."

The teen smiled. "Good." His fingers dipped inside again, caressing the hole.

Lex shuddered, resting his head on Clark's chest.

"I should probably ..." Pulling his fingers away, he began to suck on them. Then he stopped. "Wait. This was ok for me, but I don't want to hurt you."

Lifting his head, Lex asked, "Why do you think it will hurt me?"

Clark blushed. "It burned a little when you ... but in a good way. But I thought, maybe, there should be more. So it's easier for you. Maybe."

Pulling his body off Clark, Lex crawled over to his night table. In the bottom drawer were all his sex toys. Well, most of them. Opening the drawer, he glanced at Clark, wanting to see his reaction.

Clark's eyes went wide, lust tingeing the edges as he gazed at the variety contained within.

Grinning, Lex dug to the bottom and pulled out a bottle of oil. "I think this will do."

"That's ... that's a lot of stuff," Clark whispered, sitting up.

"Blindfolds, chains, handcuffs, butt plugs, feathers, whips, and other stuff. Not to mention condoms, lube, and oils." He uncapped the coconut scented oil. Pouring a bit in the palm of his hand, he rubbed it into Clark's chest, liberally coating his erect nipples. "Beautiful," he whispered, gazing at the now gleaming skin. Leaning forward, he licked one nipple until it was peaked so hard Clark was gasping and thrusting his cock against Lex's leg. "Like that, angel?"

"Yes." He took the bottle from Lex, and poured the oil liberally into his hand. Coating both hands, he began to paint Lex, paying special attention to his erect cock.

"Fuck," Lex gasped, falling against the bed. Clark followed, slick hands working over the solid member mercilessly. Fingers toyed with Lex's sensitive sack, tracing his balls, rolling them in the palm of Clark's hand. Then, the fingers danced lower as one hand continued to slick Lex's cock, sending shoots of pleasure through his groin. Clark swirled around Lex's hole, oiling the skin around it.

Lex grunted and thrust against them, trying to encourage Clark.

The teen pulled his hands away. Taking hold of Lex's legs, Clark spread his lover wide open, legs positioned on either side of Clark's body.

Blowing cool air over the head of Lex's cock, Clark asked, "What do you want, Lex?"

"Mnng," Lex moaned, trying to buck into Clark's teasing hand once more. He was too spread out to have much success.

Icy/hot air blew directly onto the tip of Lex's oil-and-pre-come-coated cock. Crying out, he arched, hands clawing the comforter.

"What do you want, Lex?"

"You," he growled. "In me. Fuck me."

Clark shuddered, his eyes closing. Grabbing his own cock, he squeezed hard, oiled hand stroking along the length. "I see what you mean about that being arousing, Lex." After rubbing his finger along the tip of his cock, he painted Lex's eyelids with the oil and pre-come. "I wish I could fuck you. Really. But, for now," he took a deep breath, eyes dark with desire and trepidation.

Tracing his way from Lex's balls to his opening, Clark teased the skin until Lex was moaning, then gently slid his index finger inside.

"Fuck, Clark. Yes," Lex hissed. It had been awhile since anyone had been inside him, so it burned just a little. But the pain was worth it. It was worth anything. "More."

Clark licked his lips. "I don't ... you're so tight, Lex. I don't want to hurt you."

"It feels good, Clark. You know how good it feels. Don't stop."

Biting his lip, Clark began to slide his finger in and out slowly, fucking Lex in an agonizing rhythm. As Lex writhed and mewled in pleasure, showing no signs of pain, Clark slid his second finger in, stretching Lex wider.

"Ahhh," Lex cried, thrusting his body into Clark's fingers. He began move his hips, encouraging Clark to go faster, his own fingers digging into the comforter, twisting the fabric under his hands. If only this were just the beginning; if only he and Clark could really ...

But, despite the fact that he was only going to get finger-fucked that day, Lex felt it was worth it. Clark was worth anything.

Clark was moving faster, his fingers stretching inside, stroking along the walls. Sweat beaded his forehead as his fingers twisted inside Lex, as if searching.

"Clark," groaned Lex as he thrust into the fingers, moving with the rhythm Clark was setting.

Then, abruptly, he stiffened as Clark found the spot. His breath caught as a torrent of pleasure flooded through him, overloading his senses.

With a loud shout, he came, body arched, knuckles white as he clutched the comforter.

Body shuddering, he fell back down, bliss suffusing him. Feeling lazy, he opened his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face.

Clark's eyes were wide, fingers still buried inside him. His breathing was erratic as his unoccupied hand worked at his own cock, now gleaming with oil.

Licking his lips, Lex ran his foot up the length of Clark's back. "Are you going to come for me, angel? All by yourself? Fuck yourself and come all over me?" He tugged Clark closer, forcing their bodies together. Clark was kneeling between Lex's legs, his cock just above Lex's abdomen, hand still working it with quick strokes. "Don't you want to see me drenched in your come?"

"Fuck," Clark hissed, coming. His semen spread over Lex's sweaty abdomen, mingling with his own.

Smiling evilly, Lex dipped his fingers in it and raised it to Clark's mouth. "Suck."

Body beginning to shake with the first bout of adrenaline, Clark obeyed eagerly. Pulling his fingers out of Lex, Clark began to play in the mess on Lex's stomach, spreading it around, coating the older man's chest. Lex could feel himself growing hard again as Clark continued to stroke him all over, rubbing his limp member against Lex's thigh, sucking on his fingers with a very talented mouth.

The tension broke. With a satisfied gasp, Clark fell onto Lex. His hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat, chest gleaming with a combination of sweat and oil. Rolling off Lex, he moved to they were cuddled together, one leg thrown over his lover's body.

"That was fun," he said, thrusting his hips gently into Lex's hipbone.

"You don't think we're done, do you?" Lex asked lazily, turning onto his side. Facing Clark, he began to play with the boy's lovely nipples again, twisting and turning them, watching Clark's kiss-swollen mouth fall open as he took gasping breaths.

"I hope not. After all, I get to stay until midnight."

Lex grinned happily. "Midnight?"

Clark scooted closer to Lex, grinding their cocks together. "Yeah. Then I go poof and turn into a pumpkin."

Snorting, Lex kissed Clark's chest. "Pumpkin, huh?" He kissed Clark, scraping his tongue along Clark's upper palate. Reaching around, he began to stroke the sensitive spot behind Clark's ear, causing the boy to shudder. The vibrations sent titillating sensations through Lex. "I think that there is a lot we can do between now and midnight."

"I hope so. I've missed this so much." Work callused hands began playing with Lex's nipples, twisting and rubbing until he was pleasurably raw.

"Sex?"

"Being alone with you. Not having to worry about what happens. What I say. How I look at you." He licked the underside of Lex's neck. "And sex."

"Me too. Not just the sex."

"Would you still want me if I ... if I weren't ready for anything?" He sounded suddenly scared and a tad uncertain.

Lex shuddered as Clark moved to his other nipple. "Of course," he gasped. "Although, that's not the best question to ask right now, when all I want is sex. Not stimulating conversation."

Clark opened his eyes, an evil gleam in the blue depths. "You mean, you don't want me to tell you that I want your mouth on my cock, now, sucking hard? That I want your fingers in me, fucking me? That I want your tongue ..." He broke off, blushing.

Lex traced Clark's lips. "That's not the stimulating conversation I was talking about. Dirty talk is always allowed. Where do you want my tongue, angel?"

Face deep red, Clark closed his eyes and whispered, "In me. My ass."

"I thought you would never ask. Hold on." Climbing over Clark, Lex crawled to the other night stand, the one he had decided would hold all of Clark's stuff. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a red rubber ball. "This is for you."

Clark took the ball and squeezed it a few times. "How many of these did you get?" he asked as he lay back against the pillows propped at the head of the bed.

"About ten." Lex sat next sat next to Clark, trailing his fingers up and down Clark's stomach. "By the way, that night table is for you."

"What?"

Lex licked his lips, feeling suddenly nervous. "To keep things in. Right now, I just have the balls in it. But anything else you'd like to bring over: toothbrush, a change of clothes, underwear. Books. Whatever. It's for you."

Mouth hanging open, Clark's eyes went wide. "Wow. Oh." He glanced at it, then back at Lex. "Are you sure?"

Clearing his throat, Lex lowered his eyes to Clark's shiny skin. "Yeah. Of course. I mean, I don't need it, and no one else is using it. So you should."

Clark's hand covered Lex's, trapping it against his stomach. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lex squeezed Clark's hand with his free one, then began caressing him. Looking into Clark's face, Lex sighed. "You are so beautiful."

Predictably, Clark turned red. He looked away from Lex, eyes fastening on the ball in his hands. "Right."

Taking the teen's semi-hard cock in his hands, Lex began stroking it, teasing the sack, trying to coax Clark erect. "You don't really believe me when I say that, do you? You think I'm just paying lip service."

Clark smile was wicked. "I wish you'd start servicing me with your lips."

Pinching Clark's nipple hard enough to make the teen gasp and arch, Lex leaned down and sucked the head of Clark's cock, then laving it with his tongue. It swelled and hardened as Clark moaned softly.

"You really are a brat sometimes," Lex said, licking up and down the length of the cock. "But I mean it. You really don't know how exquisite you are."

"I. Just think. You're a little biased."

"Like you're not?" He began to mouth Clark's sack.

The ball squeaked softly, but not hard enough to worry Lex. He continued to wet the swollen body part, swirling his tongue around to touch the skin behind the sack, before tracing each ball individually.

"No. Because you're ... very pretty. Eyes and ... skin. Walk. Carriage. All. Gorgeous."

Lex swallowed Clark and worked his throat muscles around the rock-hard member. Crying out, eyes falling shut, Clark began to writhe his hips on the bed, pulling the ball into his heaving chest.

Pulling back, Lex shook his head. "Few would agree with you. I'm odd looking. Attractive in a way people are attracted to the obscene. But you. You are a true work of art. Most people would agree with me." He lay between Clark's leg, rubbing his own aching cock on the comforter a few times, body shuddering as he did. Thrusting slowly into the bed, Lex began to stroke Clark's cock, his mouth and tongue working lower and lower.

"No," Clark sighed, giving Lex pause. But then he realized that Clark was refuting his statement and not his intentions. Being able to read the teen's mind occasionally was coming in handy.

Lex began to plant small kisses around the base of Clark's cock, going lower and lower as he did.

Clark grunted and thrust down onto Lex's face. "People may think I'm ok looking. But not ... beautiful. Or handsome."

"You're not handsome." As he said this, Lex kept his lips on Clark's sack, allowing the vibrations of his words to penetrate and stimulate.

A hitching cry escaped Clark and his leg landed on the small of Lex's back. He began caressing Lex with his foot, sighing and twisting his hips all the while.

"You're lovely," Lex finished. "Flawless. Perfect." Licking the skin behind Clark's balls, Lex began to lick lower.

Clark stiffened, excitement almost audibly singing through him. Drawing his legs up, he shifted, trying to give Lex better access.

Smiling to himself, Lex parted Clark's cheeks, and ran his tongue from behind the teen's balls to the puckered skin around Clark's hole.

"Does that feel good, angel?"

"Y-yes," Clark cried softly.

Taking a deep breath, Lex began to lick around the hole, tongue barely flicking across it. Clark's body began shaking, soft whimpers escaping from deep in his throat.

The sounds caused Lex to grow even more aroused. He began rubbing his cock against the comforter harder, needing to feel the delicious friction along his length. Clark was writhing as his body shook, making it harder for Lex to hold onto.

"Hold still, Clark." His fingers, still slick with oil, slipped from Clark's hips. Growling, he grabbed them as tightly as he could, digging into the skin.

Clark stopped moving, heels digging into the mattress with the effort.

Clearing his throat, Lex began to lick the skin around the hole again. Then, slowly, he began inching across it, holding the tip of his tongue against Clark's entrance.

The sound of Clarks desperate cries filled the air,

Taking a deep breath, Lex thrust this tongue inside Clark. Immediately, he drew out, only to thrust again, fucking the teen gently.

"Oh God, Lex!" Clark shouted. His body twitched, then jerked, and suddenly ...

 _SqueakPop!_

Lex froze.

For a moment, neither man moved. Then Clark started to gasp.

"Let me go."

Lex sat up. "Clark, wait ..."

But Clark pulled away and rolled off the bed. Tossing the popped ball down, he ran for the bathroom. "Just stay away!"

Lex rose to his knees. "Wait! Clark it's o..."

The door slammed.

"K." Lex finished lamely. "Fuck!" he swore, picking up the ball. It was just rubber now, flat and limp. Much like Lex. "God fucking dammit!" He threw the rubber across the room and got off the bed. Pulling on his robe, he went to the bathroom, only to find the door locked. "Clark? Clark, please let me in! Clark, open the door, angel. It's ok."

"Go away!" was the sobbed reply. "Just leave me alone!"

Lex rattled the door angrily. "I'm not going anywhere. Let me in."

"No!"

"Fuck!" Lex kicked the door. "Fuck!" he shouted again, pain blossoming in his foot. Limping to his night table, he pressed the intercom on.

"Yes, sir?" Damien's voice responded promptly.

Lex sat on the bed, rubbing his injured toes. "Do we have any keys to the bathroom door?" he demanded.

There was a pause. He could hear the rattle of keys on the other side. "I have one on my key ring, sir. Did you want me to come up?"

He thought a moment. "Are there any others?"

Another pause. "There might be spare keys in the silver box located in the top drawer of your night stand."

Lex opened the drawer and found the box. Rummaging around, he found a set of keys. "Got it."

"Very good, sir."

Shutting off the 'com, Lex went back to the bathroom door. He tried every key on the ring twice before he finally found the right one. Unlocking the door, he slipped the keys into his pocket, going inside.

Clark was in the back, near the tub. His back pressed against the tub, legs were drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around, face buried in his knees. He was shaking, hair falling over his face, hiding him. Soft sobs escaped his throat.

Sighing, Lex grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and went to his young lover. Wrapping it around Clark, Lex tried to pull him into an embrace.

Clark jerked away. "Leave me alone," he sobbed, the towel falling off.

"At least put the towel around you, Clark. There is nothing worse than watching a naked man cry," Lex tried with a soft smile.

Clark only sobbed in response.

"Angel, I don't want you to go into shock. Keep warm, ok?"

"I can't go into shock. Nothing can hurt me. I'm a freak, remember?" But he pulled the towel around his shoulders, holding it tight against his body.

"You're not a freak, Clark."

"I'm not even human," he moaned.

"Yes, you are. You're just a little altered, that's all."

Clark just cried softly.

"Clark, please don't cry. Everything is going to be all right, I promise. You just got a little excited and ..."

"I've been so good. My whole life. So good at controlling this. My strength. I've never hurt anyone badly, never threatened to hurt anyone. I use it to help: people, my parents, you. Not hurt. And I can't... can't stop when I'm with you." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you. You're the one who matters most, and I can't control myself."

Lex's breath caught. Time rushed on but seemed to leave him and Clark behind, leaving them caught in the moment. His head spun as, once again, he was at the edge of that cliff. The one Clark had so easily, so bravely leapt from, leaving Lex standing at the edge, watching him fly.

"I love you."

It echoed in his head, resonating in his heart. Making his blood sing.

Making his heart soar.

Slowly, Lex came back to himself. Back to reality, to the bathroom. Back to where he was sitting with his super-strong, teenage lover who was currently sobbing his heart out.

Leaning into Clark, Lex threaded his fingers in the teen's hair, forcing his head up. Watery, desolate blue eyes gazed into Lex's.

"Clark, it's ok. Everything is going to be fine." Taking a deep breath, Lex licked his lips and said, "I love you, too. And we're going to make this work."

A tear slid down Clark's cheek. "But how?"

Lex kissed him, gently. Clark's response was tentative, as if he were afraid Lex would shatter under his touch.

"I trust you, Clark. I really do. You might pop a ball, but you wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't."

"You can't know ..."

"I do. And I'll prove it too you." Taking a deep breath, Lex kissed him again, then said, "Let's make love. Now."

Clark broke out into fresh tears and he shook his head. "I can't," he sobbed.

"But I trust you, Clark. I know you won't hurt me. It was just a ball, that's all. With a person it will be different. With me, it will be different."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before shaking his head, fresh tears flowing from his eyes. "I don't trust me, Lex. I ... I can't. I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Lex nodded and pulled Clark into his arms. Cradling him against his chest, Lex whispered, "It's ok, angel. It's fine. Don't cry. Everything will be ok. I promise."

 _It will never be ok,_ Lex heard Clark think. _I'm not human. I don't deserve you._

Sighing, Lex kissed Clark's head, then rested his cheek against the silky soft hair. Somehow they would get through this. Somehow things would be right again.

Somehow.  
***  
"You sure you're going to be ok?" Lex asked, shutting off the car engine, and turning to Clark.

Nodding, Clark sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'll be fine." He sighed and leaned his head back on the headrest. "Sorry I ruined our night."

"Don't be, angel." Lex tucked a strand of hair behind Clark's hair. "You didn't ruin anything."

Misery settled over Clark; not even Lex's pet name could dissipate it. He looked out the windshield at his house. The light over the kitchen door was on, glowing rosily in the cold night air. Inside, he knew, his parents were sitting together in the living room, reading or watching TV Enjoying each other's company, happy in their ability to share their lives with someone they loved. Like normal people.

Clark slid up and down the leather seat a couple times. "I should go in."

"If you want. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. It's ok."

Lex studied him a moment, then sighed. "Very well." Lex caressed Clark's cheek, gloved hand feeling odd against Clark's skin. "Call me if you need to talk. No matter how late it is. Ok?"

Clark glanced back over, into Lex's eyes. "Yeah. Ok." He opened the door. "Night."

"Clark?"

He looked back.

Lex leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"Yeah," Clark sniffed, tears threatening again. "I love you too." He hesitated, then kissed Lex quickly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Before he started crying again, he got out of the car and ran to the house.

Lex was still waiting when Clark got to the door. Clark waved half-heartedly, received an encouraging smile, then went inside. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it.

Lex's car started, the tires squealed, then the car roared away.

Clark sighed in relief. He was so tired, so confused. He was glad to be rid of Lex for now. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, forgetting all his troubles.

"Clark?" Martha said from the living room.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Clark called, "Yeah, it's me, Mom. I'm home." He went to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk.

"You're home early," Martha said from the kitchen door.

Not looking at her, Clark shrugged, pulling a glass down from the cupboard. "Yeah. Well. There wasn't much," his voice cracked. Clearing it, he said, "Something came up that Lex had to deal with. So he drove me home."

"Is something wrong, son?" Jonathan asked.

He turned and faked a smile. His parents were framed in the doorway, gazing at him through concerned eyes.

"No. Nothing. Why?" Clark shifted his weight, eyes fastening on the floor at their feet. His nose began running; he sniffed and swiped at it with the back of his hand.

"Why are you crying, honey?" Martha went to him, brushing hair off his face.

He pulled away. "I'm fine, Mom."

"Did you and Lex get in a fight?"

His lower lip trembled. "No. I'm fine. We're fine. I just ... I'm just having a bad night. I'm going to bed.."

"It's only six," Jonathan told him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just ... tired. Night." Gulping the milk, he put the glass into the sink and left as quickly as he could. He needed to be alone.

Alone with his freakish, alien strength.  
***

Lex drove up to the Kents' house slowly. In fact, he crept up the driveway, studying the house intently. When no gunshots greeted his arrival, he cut the engine and sat, slowly peeling off his driving gloves.

The Kents were good parents. Very good. They were actively involved in their son's life, and had a healthy interest in what he was doing. They would no doubt be ... concerned at the fact he had come home in tears the night before. And, as Lex highly doubted Clark would tell them much, if anything, that had happened, he half expected one or both the parents to be waiting for him, ready to beat the truth from Lex if necessary.

It was enough to make anyone a tad apprehensive.

But no gunfire or angry faces greeted Lex. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped out of his car. As much as he might like to put this off, he needed to see Clark today, and didn't want to wait for the teen to come to him.

Shoving the gloves into his pocket, Lex went around the house to the kitchen door. "Hello?" he called, knocking gently. "Mrs. Kent? Clark?"

"Clark's not there and Martha's in town," Jonathan said from behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Lex turned. Jonathan was standing halfway between the barn and the house, wiping his grease-stained hands on a dirty cloth. His mouth was set, eyes squinted and unreadable. His posture wasn't exactly welcoming, but not threatening, either.

Shoving his hands in his jacket pocket, Lex approached the farmer. "Ah," he said hesitantly. "Well. Too bad. It looks warmer inside the house than it is out here."

"Well, this is winter, Lex. It tends to get cold outside."

"Oh. So that's how it works," he said softly. Kicking the partially frozen ground, he asked, "Is Clark home?"

"Yes."

"May I see him?"

"Not until you tell me what happened yesterday."

Lex coughed, pulling his coat tighter around him. "Clark didn't tell you?" he asked hopelessly, praying that Jonathan didn't really make him do this.

Jonathan shook his head. "Clark came home and went directly to bed. Although, judging by how draggy he was this morning and how red his eyes, I highly doubt he got much sleep." He narrowed his eyes. "Did the two of you get in a fight?"

"No, sir. We just ... he wasn't feeling well and ..."

"And to think all this time I thought you were a good liar. You're worse than Clark." His eyes narrowed. "Tell me what happened, Lex."

Lex sighed, looking up at him. "Mr. Kent, I ... I really can't."

"My son spent the entire night crying in his room and you're refusing to tell me what the hell is going on? He is too upset to talk, so that leaves you. And you're refusing?" he practically shouted. Throwing the rag to the ground, Jonathan approached Lex menacingly, causing the younger man to back up, heart pounding.

"You know I don't really like the two of you together. No, I don't hate you. In fact, you have begun to earn my respect. And yes, I know that you make Clark happy. In fact, up until now, you seemed good for his self-confidence. But you are six years older than him, Lex. Six years. You are a man; he is a boy. In my experience, bad things happen when Kent boys get involved with Luthor men."

Lex flinched, closing his eyes. He really, really did not want to know. Really.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jonathan sighed angrily. "What your father did to me is not your fault. I know that. And I no longer believe that you are your father. But, dammit Lex! Clark doesn't cry. At least not like he did last night. I went to the barn to see if he was ok, and he was sobbing." He paused long enough for Lex to look up. Jonathan's eyes were full of pain. "You don't know what pain is until you've heard your son cry, Lex," he said softly. "You have no idea."

Lex swallowed hard. "I imagine it's almost as hard to listen to the person you love crying, knowing that there is nothing you can do to make their pain go away."

"Tell me what happened," Jonathan demanded intensely. "I don't want to think badly of you. Really, I don't. But my son has been hurt, and you are the most likely suspect. I don't want to be forced to believe that you did something to him."

"I didn't! I swear I would never hurt him. Or try and force him to do something he's not ready for. I'm not a ... " He broke off, swallowing convulsively. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Lex said, "I love him, Mr. Kent. I'm not going to hurt him."

The muscles in Jonathan's face twitched slightly. "Then tell me what the hell happened."

Clearing his throat, Lex glanced at the ground and kicked it a few more times. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up. "Clark is very strong."

Jonathan paled.

"I've known that for a while," Lex continued. "And I would never try to exploit that, or experiment on him, or any of the other thousands of dastardly deeds you believe me capable of. Clark doesn't deserve that; he's just a kid who, like the others, have been changed by those blasted meteor rocks."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The other mutants. Clark's told you about them, right?"

He nodded. "I'm aware of the people you're talking about. Clark just told you he was like them?"

"No. I figured that for myself. I'm a scientist; I gather evidence and make conclusions. And while I haven't done any tests, it makes the most sense considering everything else in the town."

Some of Jonathan's color had come back. "Of course. You're a smart boy, uh, man, Lex." He looked almost ... relieved.

"Thank you. Anyway, I've never seen him use his strength to hurt anyone. Ever. But ..." he trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase the next bit.

"But?" Jonathan prompted.

Lex's cheeks warmed slightly. "Uh, well. Sometimes when the two of us are together he, uh, has some. Control issues."

He was gratified to see that Jonathan seemed as embarrassed as he was. Looking at the ground, Jonathan, ran a hand through his hair, and cleared his throat. "I see. Has he hurt you?"

"Oh. Well, not badly. Just a few bruises and stuff. Nothing I serious. But ... he's broken things. In my house. So ... so I've been trying to teach him how. Uh ... how to control himself."  
"I see."

"And yesterday ... we were, uh, he was holding a rubber ball and. Well, he ... he lost control and the ball popped. And that scared him. Upset him. That's all. We weren't ... weren't doing anything he didn't want to."

"I see." Jonathan's face was red. Clearing his throat, he said, "I guess I asked for this."

"I'm sorry, sir," Lex mumbled. "But ..."

"But the two of you are young. And, at the very least, you're trying to respect my rules. I suppose. It wasn't here. I didn't have to see anything."

Humiliated, Lex shook his head, closing his eyes. "No, sir."

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Well. Uh. Go ahead and talk to Clark. I think he's in the barn."

"Thanks. Sir." He stepped around the farmer, giving him a wide berth as he made his way to the barn.

"Lex?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you really love my son?"

Lex turned, a smile tugging his lips involuntarily. Looking at Jonathan, he said softly, "Yes. I do."

Whether it was his words or the look on his face, Jonathan smiled back. His eyes and smile were slightly sad, but he just said, "I see." Then he turned and walked into the house.

Sighing, Lex went to the barn. It was empty, no sign of Clark. "Damn it," he whispered, sitting on the bed. "Clark. Where the heck are you?"

There was no answer.

Taking a deep breath, Lex lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. Calling the image of his lover to his mind, Lex concentrated as hard as he could, seeking Clark out.

A blast of cold air hit him first. Then the feeling of something rough and scratchy beneath him. The mournful howl of wind outside a thin structure, followed by the smell and feel of old, musty air.

Opening his eyes, Lex blinked and glanced around him.

He was in the tree house, sitting with his back against one of the walls. Clark was on the opposite side, sitting cross legged on the rough carpet. In his lap was the lead box Lex had given him. It was open, its treasure's displayed. In Clark's hand was the blue stone that he'd shown Lex. He was rubbing his fingers over it, mouth down turned, eyes puffy and sad.

Sad and ... resigned.

"Clark," Lex whispered, reaching a ghostly hand out.

Clark jerked and glanced around him. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned forward. "Lex?" he asked in wonder. Their hands met, then the connection was broken.

Lex jerked awake in the barn, a sheen of sweat coating his forehead, despite the cold temperature in the room. Gasping for air, he rolled off the bed and stood. He had to get to Clark.

He got to his car and peeled away quickly, no concern for personal safety. Clark's ghostly touch still lingered on his hand, feeling odd.

"How?" Lex demanded of the listening air. "How the hell did he see me?"

There were, of course, no answers as he sped along the road to the back of the Kent's property. By the time he reached the grove of trees, he had set the question aside, focused solely on finding his Clark.

Lex jogged to the tree house and climbed inside. Clark was still sitting in the same position he'd been when Lex had 'seen' him.

He took a seat across from Clark, gazing at him steadily. "Hey," he said softly.

Clark smiled sadly. "I knew you were coming. I saw you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Maybe, on top of everything now, I can see the future too."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Depends on what I saw, I guess."

"Is seeing me so bad?"

He shook his head. "No." Sighing, he scrubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. "You know it's been a little over a month that we've been together?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We first kissed on November 26. I figured that's the best reckoning of our relationship there is."

"Oh." Lex thought a moment. "I wondered. I knew it was around a month, but wasn't sure the exact date." Lex smiled tentatively. "We should celebrate. Have a nice dinner or something."

Clark shrugged, not looking at him. "This is where we first kissed."

"Yes."

"I had a silly ... I mean it was stupid, but I ..."

"You what, Clark?"

Blue eyes met his. "I kinda hoped that we ... the first time that we ... we made love. Would be here. So this would be the place."

Lex frowned. "The place?"

"Our place. Our little corner of the world, where I could always go and be near you. After you leave."

"Clark ..." Lex began to crawl across the tree house, but Clark pulled back.

"I think we should break up, Lex."

He stopped. "What?"

Clark sighed, looking seriously into his eyes. "I think we should break up. Stop this, whatever it is. End. Us."

Gasping for air, Lex shook his head. For a moment, he didn't speak, not trusting himself. Not trusting himself not to agree. Not to say, "Fine," and leave the tree house. Leave Clark behind without a fight. Take the easy way out, avoid the heartache, avoid the uncertainty, avoid the future. A future that he wasn't prepared for, one that scared him.

He'd had friends at various points of his life. Real, true friends, who liked him for who himself, not his money or talents. But he always pushed them away after a while, afraid to let anyone too close for too long. He'd never been in love, though. And he didn't want to let it go so easily. Not without a fight.

"No."

Clark shook his head. "No. You can't say no. You have to see ..."

"See what? That you're willing to throw this away over a little ..."

"Little?" Clark interrupted, voice hard. "Little. This," he grabbed Lex's upper arm and squeezed just hard enough to make Lex gasp. "This isn't little, Lex. This is big. This is real. I could kill you with a squeeze of my hands. Just a quick," he squeezed again, "and you'd be dead. Gone. Out of this world forever."

Heart pounding, Lex shook his head. "No."

"This is the reality, Lex. Get used to it." Clark started to pull away, but Lex grabbed his hands.

"You wouldn't, Clark. I know you."

"I didn't think I would pop one of those stupid balls either. And look what happened."

"It was an accident! You didn't mean to and ..."

"And what if it had been your head, Lex?" Clark asked quietly. Pulling his hand away, he traced Lex's face with his knuckles. "I love you. But that doesn't mean I might not accidentally hurt you. I couldn't live if I did, and, frankly, I don't know if I can die."

Closing his eyes, Lex caught Clark's hand. "It won't always be like this, Clark. As time goes on, you'll learn how to control your strength. You're already learning." He opened his eyes. "Don't you remember when we were first here? The first time we made out? You bruised me, but, since then, when we kiss, you don't hurt me. That's how it will be with everything. As you learn what to expect, experience the sensations, you'll become more aware of yourself. And me. Sex is a learning process, just like everything. You'll learn."

"And until I do, you'll be put in danger. And you don't deserve that."

"But I'd like to think I deserve you." Lex took a deep breath. "I've done many things to be ashamed of in my life. Things I don't know if I can be forgiven for. I want to leave my past behind, but it's hard. But, when I'm with you, I feel different. Clean. Forgiven. And I know I probably don't deserve you, but ..."

"I'm not an angel, Lex. Not really." Clark sat back on his heels, eyes on the floor. "I've never thought that you weren't good enough for me, no matter what you've done. You're Lex Luthor, and the Lex Luthor I know is a really great guy. That's not why I'm breaking up with you." Clark took a deep breath as Lex's hand clutched convulsively on his. "I just think you deserve better. Deserve someone that you can have sex with."

Lex sat, moving his body closer to Clark's, still holding his hand. "You're the only person I want to have sex with."

Shaking his head, Clark took a hitching breath. "No. You don't understand. I don't know ... I'm scared. Really scared. I don't know if I can right now. Last night, I barely slept. But the few times I did, I had dreams. Nightmares." He closed his eyes.

Images began to flood Lex's mind, horrifying pictures. Not like photographs, but live actions, jumbles of sounds and feeling and screams. He gasped at the onslaught, hand squeezing Clark's hard as the pictures engulfed him: Lex, bathed in blood, brain leaking from a crushed skull. Lex, torn apart. Lex, in so many pieces he was buried in a plastic bag. Lex ... dead. Clark screaming, crying, trying to be careful, but there was Lex again and his heart was in Clark's hand because Clark had put his arm through Lex's chest.

And again. Lex. Body parts spread out over some metal pod, drenched in his blood. Clark, weeping over his body, Lex's blood all over him. And Jonathan and Martha, standing with their backs to them.

"Don't look this time," Jonathan said. "Don't look at him and we don't have to take him in. We can get a human instead." Then, he kicked one of Lex's eyes at the ship, walking away with his wife.

 _Ship?_ Lex managed to think before the terror began to choke him.

"Clark," he gasped, clawing at Clark's shirt. "Stop. Please, just stop. Oh, God!" His body began to shake violently, bile rising.

"Lex? Lex! Shhhh. Lex, calm down; it's ok. They're only dreams. Not real. Only dreams. It's ok." Clark wrapped his arms around Lex, rocking him gently, wet cheek pressed into Lex's. "You're safe. It's ok."

Taking a shuddering breath, Lex nodded. He was crying, burying his face in Clark's neck. The fear and terror coursing through him were only partly his own, the rest borrowed from Clark. Tears spilled from both their eyes as the pushed the images of the dreams away, clinging to each other.

"That's what you dreamed?" Lex asked shakily when he could breath. His fingers threaded into Clark's hair and he held tight.

"Yes. But ... but how?"

Lex shook his head. "I don't know. I just ... catch thoughts. Random things, usually words. I used to be telepathic, as a child, before the shower. Now...just you."

"What have you heard?" Clark asked, running a soothing hand up and down Lex's back.

"Nothing much. Fears about me, or your parents. Half-jumbled thoughts during sex. Nothing important or terribly secret; either you guard those thoughts well, or I can't hear them."

"Oh." He brushed his lips over Lex's temple. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We all have our secrets, Clark."

Nodding, Clark pulled back. "Now do you understand? Why I don't think I can have sex?"

With a tremulous laugh, Lex nodded. "Yes. But, angel, you can't let this stop you forever. Or think it will stop you from ever wanting to have sex again. This fear is going to fade as time and hormones take over."

"Maybe."

"No. I know life, Clark. Right now, it feels like forever, but it won't be." Clark was still close to him; Lex moved even closer, trying to nudge Clark's legs open so he could sit in between.

"Still," the teen said, complying. He allowed Lex in, then wrapped his long legs around Lex's body in an almost protective gesture. "It's not fair to you to make you wait."

"I don't see it as making me wait." He put his hand on Clark's thigh. "You're the person I want to be with. Sex or no sex."

"But ..."

"Do you think I'm only with you because of your skill in bed?"

Blushing, Clark shrugged.

Lex licked his lips, heart still pounding from the horror of Clark's nightmares. "I've never been in love. Ever. I've fucked around, been in serious relationships, and said I loved people. But it was a lie. I was only with them for what they could give me, not because I truly liked them. And I've never dated anyone I've really, truly liked before. I was too afraid of what might happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Luthors don't love. That's what my dad taught me. And I was too afraid ... love requires so much. Honesty. Painfully so. And I. I was afraid that, maybe, if I let myself fall in love, no one would love me back." He smoothed his fingers over Clark's cheekbones. "I like you. Like talking to you. Spending time with you. And, yes, we've been pretty heavily sexual since our first kiss, but that's not the only reason I'm with you." He cupped Clark's face. "I love you. This is what you've given to me. Proven to me. That I can love. Please. Don't take this away from me."

Closing his eyes, Clark let out a long, shuddering breath. "I stayed up all last night thinking about how bad I am for you. For anyone. What my parents have, I'll never be able to have. I'm always going to be different, even if I do learn to control my strength. I'm not human. Not like them. And you deserve. Normal."

"I don't want normal. I want you."  
He opened his eyes. Amazement tinged the blue. "You really do, don't you?"

Lex smiled and leaned in. "Of course, angel." He kissed Clark.

With a surrendering sigh, Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and kissed him back. His pliant mouth opened for Lex, allowing him in. Lex plundered the willing mouth under his, claiming every inch, giving its owner no doubt as to his feelings.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered, pulling back.

Licking his lips, Clark asked, "Are you sure, Lex? It's ok if I'm not ready to do anything anymore?"

Brushing a lock of hair off Clark's forehead, Lex nodded. "When have I forced you to do anything you didn't want?"

"Never."

"We'll wait until you are ready, Clark."

Smiling, Clark ran his fingers lovingly over the planes of Lex's face. The older man closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of the work callused skin that warm shivers through him.

Wet lips planted a kiss by Lex's ear, and Clark whispered, "I love you, Lex. Happy Anniversary."

Fear fluttered in Lex's stomach, and he pushed it away with what strength he could. He could do this. Luthors might not love, but Kents did. And the determined smile and love of one mutant farmboy had already broken through the first of his resistance. The restrictions that Lex had placed on himself, believing everything his father had said about love.

Clark had helped break Lex free and prove he could fly; Lex just hoped he remembered never to look down.


End file.
